


Tickle-tickle

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: Alec wakes up in bliss. Prompt - morning fluff.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Tickle-tickle

A tickling sensation awoke Alec from his deep slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find the fearsome High Warlock of Brooklyn walking his fingers across the top of his very pregnant belly. Alec's lips turned up at the corners as he watched him. Magnus lay by his side, one arm bent at the elbow with his head propped up on his right hand while the left continued its trail across his stomach. He had pushed back the lacy hem of Alec's sleeping top, revealing his pale white skin. A lock of black hair fell across his forehead, and with the sweet smile gracing his face, he looked boyish. 

Alec's smile widened, and he lifted a hand to stroke his mate’s hair. Magnus briefly paused his movements to look up at him.

“Hello,” Alec said quietly.

“Good morning, darling.” The alpha replied. “You’re the last one up this morning.”

Magnus trailed his fingers down the side of his omega's belly toward his hips, and Alec shivered at the tickling sensation. At the same time, the omega felt the little life inside him roll and give a tiny kick at the exact spot where Magnus's fingers met his skin. 

Alec laughed. “I think she’s ticklish, too,” he said.

“Hmm, is that so?” Magnus mused. He traced one finger up Alec's side, and the baby kicked again lightly. He grinned and continued the path across the omega's belly to the other side, curling his fingers to tickle him and the baby again, who continued to kick from inside the womb.

“Magnus, stop!” Alec laughed, trying to roll away from his touch. “I’d prefer not to have my insides turned black and blue, if you don’t mind.”

Magnus chuckled and paused the movement of his fingers, flattening his hand out to splay against his belly. 

“My apologies, darling,” he said, and leaned forward to press his lips to the spot at Alec's hip where his fingers had been a moment before. As soon as his mouth touched the skin, he was met with a sharp kick that was much more forceful than the previous few. He jerked back, startled, and Alec burst out laughing.

“Serves you right, you prick,” he said.

Magnus sat back and smirked up at him. “Well, apparently being ticklish isn’t the only thing she’s inherited from her bearer,” he said. “It seems she has your quick temper as well.”

Alec rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Magnus playfully.

“Not that that’s a bad thing,” The alpha clarified. “In fact, with any luck it will mean she’ll hold her own once she’s old enough for the suitors to come knocking.”

“Hmm. I don’t quite recall my temper helping me hold my own against you—at least not for very long,” Alec mused.

Magnus flashed him a wicked grin. “Well, that’s because I’m so irresistible. You simply couldn’t help yourself.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“But you love me.” 

Alec huffed, but he couldn’t feign annoyance for long. Not when Magnus was staring at him like he was made up of all the stars in the night sky. 

“Indeed I do,” The omega agreed. “And so will she.”

Alec untangled his fingers from Magnus's hair and reached down to grab his hand, laying their interlaced fingers over his belly. The whole time, Magnus's eyes remained locked with his.

“Thank you, Alexander,” he whispered. “For everything. For loving me, for giving me something I never dreamed I’d ever have—a family.”

Tears filled Alec's eyes as he watched his mate, and he couldn’t contain the soft glow that lit his skin as Magnus bent his head once more to press his lips against the spot where their daughter slept. Alec could hardly wait for the day when they would finally meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts?  
> Tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Show me some love with kudos and comments.


End file.
